Big Bang Attack
Big Bang Attack (ビッグバンアタック) is an energy sphere technique used by Vegeta in the Dragon Ball franchise. Along with Final Flash and Galick Gun, it is one of Vegeta's signature attacks. Overview In order to perform it, Vegeta extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle. He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. The attack's name and state is also reminiscent of the Big Bang Theory. Vegeta uses the Big Bang Attack against Android 19, during the same battle that he first fights as a Super Saiyan, and the attack totally annihilates the evil android and leaves only his head remaining. Later, Vegeta tries to blast Android 18 with the Big Bang Attack (shaped into an energy wave), but Android 18 dodges the attack and the big Paper Clip truck behind her gets blasted on accident, apparently killing the Paperclip truck driver. Vegeta uses another Big Bang Attack later in the same fight but, though a direct hit, Android 18 is completely fine albeit her dress is damaged. Vegeta also uses the technique in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler ''against Meta-Cooler, but the metallic monster teleports away and deals Vegeta a heavy punch to the stomach. Vegeta also uses the attack against Super Android 13 to help Goku when the latter was preparing a Spirit Bomb to defeat the Android. Majin Vegeta also uses this attack at the World Tournament Arena to kill some civilians in order to force Goku to fight him. Gogeta uses a variant of this attack called the Big Bang Kamehameha, combining the elements of both the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha. Vegito uses it against Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) right after turning Super Vegito, but it is shaped into an energy wave rather than a sphere, while retaining its enormous attack power8 (Super Vegito's attack is called '''Big Bang Attack' in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Big Bang Flash in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z). As a Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta also uses the energy wave variation of the attack, against Kid Buu, but to no effect as Buu is able to dodge the attack by reshaping himself around the beam. Semi-Perfect Cell is shown to use this attack when destroying a portion of Android 16's head soon after reaching his Semi-Perfect form, and later while facing Super Vegeta. Also, Cell uses a similar technique called Big Bang Crash when he destroys whole islands with it. Baby, while possessing Vegeta, uses an altered variation of the move, wherein the attack is reshaped into a beam, and launched with the Final Flash stance. The attack power remains the same, but has the properties of a beam attack, rather than an explosive. In his attempt to kill Frieza after his revival, Vegeta prepares a Big Bang Attack in the means of killing him but fails due to thinking which leads Frieza to destroy the Earth. However, Whis reverses time for Goku to kill Frieza instead. Category:My Techniques